nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skills (Bonds of Blood)
Spellcraft/use magic device How can a spell be allowed by use magic device? UMD allows the use of items, not the casting of spells. (UMD does not give a PC a spellbook.) Is it rather that only certain scrolls are allowed? Or maybe more generally, only certain spells when cast from a class-restricted item? (Or even more generally, from any item, although I would consider that a bug?) --The Krit 18:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Yes, its referring to items like Scrolls, wands and staves... Bonds of Blood has scripting to limit the use of scrolls and the like as per 3.5 ed pnp rules, ie by type (arcane or divine) and by required umd, and spellcraft rolls. Thus a level 1 rouge can't just use raise dead ... (nor could a level 40 rogue for that matter). I think the DC is something like 24+level of spell... : :-- Carcerian, January 18.2010 :* Is that just scrolls, wands, rods, and staves, or does it include other items (such as the book Prayer to the Overgod or the miscellaneous item Golden Chalice of Lathander)? :: Is the UMD check's DC perhaps 2'5' + spell level? That's the standard HotU behavior, which was taken from the D&D rules. (The spellcraft check would still be custom though.) --The Krit 20:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :* I was going to add this (Carcerian's) info to the article, but I hit a few stumbling blocks. First, I still don't know what sort of spellcraft roll is involved. Second, I could not see how prohibiting a level 40 rogue from using a raise dead scroll (even through UMD) fits with "as per 3.5 edition PnP rules". (And the rest of the info -- restricting scrolls by class -- is more-or-less standard NWN.) Can anyone shed some light on this? And while you're at it, is there any information on the spells that were not listed as either allowable with or blocked from UMD emulation? And why was greater planar binding in both lists? --The Krit 19:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Intimidate What is the size modifier to the intimidate DC for tiny and huge creatures? --The Krit 15:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Lore I'm not clear on how identification works. The original text said both "the identification roll" and "the DC ... set by BioWare". BioWare did not set DCs so much as set skill requirements, as standard identification does not use a die roll. Is Bonds of Blood adding a die roll, allowing players to identify items with a much lower skill than BioWare required (but with an experience point cost)? Also, is the standard identification process suppressed? (I suppose one or both of those questions has a "yes" answer, otherwise why would anyone ever use the idem optical?) --The Krit 15:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Stealth I was trying to make sense of the improved stealth mode tool, and failed. First, the article states that the tool is an escape tool, but it cannot be used while in sight of an enemy? (If you're out of sight of all enemies, haven't you already made your escape?) And how do rangers, shadowdancers, and assassins hide while in plain sight with this device, when it cannot be used while in plain sight? --The Krit 17:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Tumble I think I understood most of what was being said about tumble AC, but I got thrown by the phrase "maximum combined tumble AC and amulet AC". The way I read this, it's saying "maximum (tumble AC plus amulet AC)", but that goes against those two not stacking. So is it supposed to mean something like "the maximum AC from either tumble or amulets"? That still doesn't make a lot of sense to me since then it would be saying that the AC from tumble is capped at (character level)/5 + 1, which is never less than the maximum AC a PC can get from tumble in the first place, specifically (character level + 3)/5. So if that's the intent, what it would really be saying is that natural AC bonuses have been capped to better match the maximum tumble AC, which strikes me as a very odd thing to do. (A +5 AC amulet gives only +4 AC when worn by a PC of level 15-19?) What am I missing here? --The Krit 17:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Another question: It is true that you should not get the NWN tumble AC bonus in D&D, but is that supposed to mean something on the server? After going through all the trouble of making this AC bonus not stack with amulets, is this supposed to imply that the tumble AC bonus has been eliminated on the server? --The Krit 17:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Hmm... maybe that was supposed to be read as a reason for making tumble AC not stack with natural AC? That makes more sense to me than the other interpretations I could come up with, so I rewrote that part as if this is the case. --The Krit 21:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC)